Supernatural
by whovian24601
Summary: A young woman finds herself in a place she doesn't recognize and feels lost... Until she discovers she's really in the Supernatural universe and she feels even worse. Will Sam and Dean be able to help her get back to her own universe? And what will she do in the meantime?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just like my Torchwood re-write, this is what happens when I think about what would happen if someone from our universe went to the Supernatural universe. The OC is a Welshwoman who's, about, 22 years old. Like my other fic, her real name and looks are completely up to the reader. I don't know much British slang so I might either use it too much or not enough, so I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural and its characters, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Prologue.**

So, many things could have alarmed you.

It might be the fact that someone was knocking furiously at your front door for no apparent reason, and—you're still struggling to remember what you were thinking at the time—you packed all your most valuable possessions plus a few sets of spare clothes before running out the back of your house and running into the woods.

But then, the scenery changed. A second ago, you could see your house, if you looked back, but now you don't. And even the woods have changed. Instead, you see some sort of clearing in front of you. You hear a strange noise, and suddenly, you get all freaked out and start running again. And then you're running out of the woods and into some sort of road, and you almost get hit by a car.

You don't even have to check yourself out in a reflexion to know that you look pretty freaked out, your eyes probably so wide it would be impossible for them to grow wider, you're panting, after that freaky running you did just because you suddenly panicked, and now you almost get hit by a car. Brilliant.

"Hey!" Two men get out of the car that you recognise, but you mind still hasn't processed it yet, and while you also recognise them, you can't process it either. You can't hear anything else. Your heart is beating too loud, and you can't hear anything else except that and you feel as if your heart's going to be ripped out of your chest.

"Hey! Hey! You all right?" One of the men asks you, and you shake your head to at least give them a straight answer so they can move on, but finally, your mind processes what it's seeing, and your jaw drops.

"It's—I'm fine—Oh my God—it can't be—" You make a step back involuntarily. "I—I know you! Oh my God… This can't be—this can't possibly be—I'm bonkers, I'm totally bonkers." You mutter to yourself and turn back, running into the woods, overwhelmed by fear and confusion.

"Wait!" You hear them shout but you can't stop. You run and run and run until you're out of breath. Tears start rolling down your face, and you lean against a tree while catching your breath. They didn't come after you, apparently. You sigh, relieved.

"I can't believe it." You mutter to yourself, still gasping for breath, as you close your eyes. You don't know how much time you spend like that, with your eyes closed, your breathing slowing down, but it can't have been much more than an hour when you hear a branch creak and you jump, your eyes snapping open.

"Hey." One of the men you saw earlier is here, raising his hands, as if to prove that he isn't going to hurt you. And that's what he claims. "I'm not here to hurt you. What's your name?"

You don't want to tell them your real name. And your mind's still processing everything you saw earlier, while trying to catalogue it as a hallucination or something but the man in front of you seems quite real. You swallow and make up a name on the spot. "Gwenith. Gwenith Price." You reply in a low voice, but everything is so quiet around you, he hears you.

"Gwenith. You're not from here, are you? You don't have an American accent." He notices. You shake your head. "Great Britain?" He guesses.

You smile faintly. "Wales." You specify.

"Wales is in Great Britain."

"Never said it wasn't."

"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam walks toward you and extends his hand, and you take it. He helps you get up.

"Y—yeah. I—I know." You say, a bit hesitant. You let go of his hand and put your hands in the pockets of your black leather jacket.

"Uh, yeah, how is it exactly that you know about that?" He asks you.

You hesitate. "It's a very complicated story. I'm not sure you should—you know, _know_ about it." You look at the ground, then back up at Sam.

"Look, my brother and I have been looking for you for almost an hour. At least please come back with us and explain? You can leave after that." Sam promises.

"Can I ask you a question?" He nods. "Where are we?" You look around.

"Uh, we're about 7 miles away from Jericho, California." He replies, a bit confused, and your jaw almost drops again as you realise, _This is just the start._


	2. The Woman in White (Pilot): Day 1

**Day 1.**

You follow them into their car—a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, which, of course, you knew already—and slip into the backseat, with Dean glaring at you from the rearview mirror.

"All right, how is it you know about us?" He asks you as he starts the car.

You shift uncomfortably on your seat. "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm from another universe and you and your lives are enacted in a TV show called 'Supernatural'?" You finally ask after a moment of silence, a bit scared of their reaction.

Dean laughs. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

You sigh, and shake your head. "Too early in your timeline, then. If it was past season 6, you'd probably believe me." You say, though it's more to yourself than to them. They still hear it.

Dean snorts. "And what happens in season 6?"

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm not daft!" You protest. "And it's really a show! I—I've got proof." You realise, though you say the last part with complete surprise in your voice.

"Oh, really?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Actually, I do." You shake your head. "But never mind, you're not going to like it. No one ever does." You mumble the last sentence to yourself.

The car stops, so suddenly, you're glad you put on your seatbelt. The tyres screech to a halt and you put your hands on the back of their seats out of reflex, to stop you from going onwards. Dean turns around to face you.

"Okay, I've had enough of this crap. You either really are from another universe, which is bullshit by the way, and in that case I don't know what to do with you, or you're just toying with us, in which case I'd like to know how you seem to know a lot about us, so show us your so-called proof before—"

"I get it, all right?" You grit your teeth, cutting him off. You open your backpack and open your computer, hoping it's got enough battery to watch at least the first ten minutes of the episode, and you show them. You don't watch it, or watch their expressions. It's too sad. So you lean your head against the back of the seat and instead listen to every word, replaying the scenes in your mind. You cut it off when Sam says goodbye to Jessica and leaves, before they can see what happened to the kid.

You close your computer and put it back in your backpack, avoiding meeting the Winchesters's eyes for as long as possible, until you can't do it anymore. Dean's angry, obviously. Sam… He looks distant, as if lost in his thoughts—which he probably is.

"What the hell? Were there cameras or something?" Dean demanded. "Are you stalking us? Because—"

You get so annoyed at him that you cut him off again. "Oh, stop it! I _told _you what happened yet you don't believe me. How the hell could I have got footage from 22 years ago?" You glare at him.

"Well maybe you're not the only one in it. Maybe—"

"Oh, bollocks, I give up. I _knew_ this was a bad idea. I mean, here I thought you would actually believe me. But no! Of course not. You're so thick, you're—" And suddenly you get the urge to quote one of your favourite TV shows, one that _is_ British, "—you're Mister Thick, thick, thickety thick face from Thicktown, Thickenia." You don't add the 'and so's your dad' part, because it wouldn't make sense. Not much in this context anyway. "And I just _knew_ you wouldn't bloody believe me because, hey, I do sound like I'm senile, don't I?" You chuckle humorlessly as you grab your backpack and head out. "Don't worry, I won't get in your way." You slam the door shut and start walking along Centennial Highway, completely ignoring them as you put on your earphones and music at full volume and start walking to wherever it is you're going.

You remember this case very well. Mainly because it was a good pilot, very sad. You shake your head, as your mind drifts from the show to your family and friends. So, at 22, you've moved out of your parents' house, you're living on your own, and then suddenly you end up in this random universe.

Your friends, because you've got friends, even if not too many, will be worried about you, as will your family, and you wipe a couple of tears as they fall. You have to find a way to get back to your own universe, you really do.

You don't really know how much 7 miles are—about 10 kilometers maybe? More?—but you know it's a lot and you suddenly start regretting having stormed off like that. They could've at least driven you to town before you left them. So maybe, you are daft after all.

You shake your head, and keep walking, until you get to a bridge. You recognise the bridge. The police were there earlier, you remember that. And Sam and Dean were here as well.

You're thirsty, hungry, and you've finished the little snacks you packed up and the bottle of water you had with you. At least it's nighttime.

You can't recall the name of the bridge, but it doesn't really matter. You lean against the border of it and look at the dirty water passing through. You can practically see the Impala coming at you, and Sam and Dean jumping over the border. While Sam had planned it well and had caught the railing, Dean had fell into the river. You can see it clear as day. You can even see the lights of the car coming towards you.

"Hey!" You hear Dean's voice, and manage not to jump, though he's scared you, almost to death, and you tear your eyes away from the water. "What the hell are you doing here?" Okay, so maybe the lights of the oncoming car you thought was actually part of your imagination were actually real.

"I walked all the way here, and stopped to take a break." You say. "Go on, ignore me. I'm just mental enough to be put on a ward but that's quite all right." You walk away from them, to the other side of the bridge. You can still hear them, though.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean says.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" That was Sam.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." You can hear their footsteps, but you don't look back at them, and instead focus on the water, just like you were moments before.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam again.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean. You hear only one set of footsteps and you know Sam's stopped.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—" The footsteps stop altogether.

"Monday. Right. The interview." Dean remembers.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?" Maybe… You want to snort. You know what Sam had in mind. He wanted to propose to her, but he never got the chance. A tear rolls down your cheek when you think about it. While you've never really _shipped _them, they _did_ make a cute couple and Jessica was really important to Sam, that was obvious, and you've always accepted Sam really loved Jessica. Well, _loves_, due to this timeline and all.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Steps.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Footsteps. Two sets.

"And who's that?"

"You're one of us." One of them hurries, and you guess it's Sam.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." The younger brother insists.

"You have a responsibility to—"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." You hear how Dean grabs Sam by the collar of his shirt and pushes him against the railing of the bridge. There's a long pause before he finally speaks.

"Don't talk about her like that." You hear how he drops Sammy, but you spot something out of the corner of your eye, and you jump, not quite able to stop the yelp that leaves your lips. It's Constance. She's standing at the edge of the bridge. "Sam." Dean says, just when Constance jumps. You can't help but hurry to where she was, along with Sam and Dean. "Where'd she go?"

You remember this part. With the car. The lights turn up. Your eyes widen. "Oh no."

"What the—" Dean starts to swear.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks his brother. Dean searches his pocket, and pulls up the keys. Just then, the engine revves and everything happens so fast you barely register it.

"Watch out." You yell at them before jumping over the edge—after having secured your backpack strip on your shoulder—and catching the railing just like Sam did on the show.

You look over at them. They ran first, before jumping. Just like in the show, Sam caught the railing but Dean fell into the river. You see Sam calling out for Dean, asking him if he's all right, which is when Dean decides to be his sarcastic self and makes an okay sign with his hands after he's crawled out of the dirty river. Both you and Sam laugh before getting back on the bridge.

After Dean checks his car and he and his brother have a little conversation, they both turn back to you.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sam asks you. You shake your head.

"I don't have American currency either." You admit.

"Then why are you here? I mean, it's really stupid—" Sam elbows Dean in the ribs, cutting him off. You just glare at him, not wanting to start a fight.

"I didn't plan on appearing in the middle of a forest, halfway across the world in a parallel universe." You mumble to yourself as quietly as you can.

"What did you say?" Dean asks you, which means they couldn't quite understand your mumbling but still heard something.

"Nothing important." You wave it off. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got nowhere to be." You start walking away from them, still not sure about where you're going, when Sam jogs over to where you are, and asks you if you'd like to stay with them at the motel, at least for the night. You know if they'll work on the case, they're not going to get any sleep, but _you_ need it. So you accept, even though you know it's just for one night, that you'll go your separate ways the next day and you'll have to find a way to get back to your universe on your own. You enter the car and Dean drives, as you stare out the window, wondering how it all came to happen.


	3. The Woman in White (Pilot): Day 2

**A/N: Okay, because I've got 5 followers, 2 favorites and 1 review, I feel like I should thank you, but also warn you. I'm not exactly regular on updates. I've just started this fanfic, so I might update, like, three days in a row, or leave you without new material for three weeks. I'm going to try not to do the latter, but still. So, thank you, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Day 2.**

You're waiting for them to get the room—or rooms, you're not sure how many they'll take—leaning on the Impala, drinking water and eating a little snack you got from a vending machine.

It's daytime, and you're really tired but the sunlight is keeping you awake, and so is the water and the food you're eating. Basically, it's a bit as if you're drinking coffee.

Sam and Dean come out of the motel lobby and Dean starts walking toward another room. Sam motions you to go with them, and you remember they're going to John's room. You follow them quietly.

Sam picks the lock, and the door swings open. Sam and you enter first, but Dean stays outside and his brother has to grab him by the collar of the jacket and pull him in before closing the door. That's when they take in the room.

There are pictures and papers everywhere on the walls. A suitcase completely open on the bed, a couple of boxes there as well, and some books scattered around.

"Whoa." Sam says, as Dean turns the light on. He finds a half-eaten burger, and sniffs it, before recoiling. Sam steps over the salt line on the floor, and you do the same, only you don't stop until you're facing John Winchester's pictures and notes, and everything he put on the wall.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." You hear Dean say.

"Salt, cats-eye shells... He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam.

Dean approaches you and looks at the papers. "This is a brilliant researching job." You admit.

"What have you got here?" Sam approaches you two.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean replies, and you walk away from the two of them and go to another wall, where all the lore is. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

"Their actions are the same?" You ask, but you don't turn to look at him. Sam's besides you, and you take look at the same article he's looking. It's the one about Constance Welch.

"Dad figured it out." Sam says to Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." He explains.

"You sly dogs." Dean comments, probably looking at the victims. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam points out.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." You finally tear your eyes away from the papers on the wall and see Dean approaching Sam. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam says. "If he's still alive." He moves to check something else.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean walks towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam stops him and you remember this is a personal conversation so you move to get out of the room, trying to give them a little privacy even if you know Dean will interrupt that. You get out of the room, and after a minutes, you think about going back inside and asking Sam for the keys to the room they bought when you remember the police arriving and you decide that it's best not to fall asleep at the moment, even if you're so tired you don't think you can move.

You go back inside the room, and find Sam with his phone, probably two seconds away from listening to his voicemail. You make a little wave at him before busying yourself with something else.

Dean comes out of the bathroom, clean again. He grabs his jacket and puts in on as he crosses the room.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" He asks his brother.

"No." Sam replies.

"Aframian's buying." Dean adds, but Sam shakes his head. "What 'bout you?" He asks you.

"Uh, all right. Whatever you get for yourself is fine." You say.

"Sure. Uh—what was your name again?" He asks you and you roll your eyes. "Gwyneth?"

"Gwenith." You correct him.

"Right, Gwen. I'll get you a cheeseburger or somethin'." You just nod as a reply and he exits the room.

Sam's still listening to the message when Dean walks out, but it finishes soon. As soon as he puts the phone down, though, it beeps and he brings it to his ear, after pressing a button. "What?" You get to hear only one side of the conversation, but you know what it's all about. Sam stands up. "What about you?" Silence. And then Sam puts the phone back in his pocket. Dean hung up, then. "The police are—"

"I know." You tell him. "How do we get out?"

Sam disappears into the junk yard. At least that's what it looks like. He's gone, to talk to Joseph Welch. You thought it would be better if he did the questioning alone, probably because the man didn't cause you a good impression when you saw him on TV, though you try not to judge only on first meetings. You're drinking your coffee—you stopped at a diner that was just near the Joseph Welch's house, just to buy coffee, because both you and Sam needed one, and while he'd finished his very quickly to get to question the man, you took your time.

And you're sitting here, bored out of your mind. You're lucky you don't have to wait too long. Ten minutes at most, maybe even fifteen, and Sam's already back in the car.

"How did it go?" You ask him.

"Dad came here. She's buried behind the old Welch house. And the husband was unfaithful." He resumes.

"We're good to go then?" You ask. He nods. "All right, but I think it might be a good idea if you let Dean out of jail."

Sam gives you a questioning look, but you don't elaborate. Two seconds. His face lightens with understanding, and you can't help but grin at him as he pulls out his phone to make his fake 911 phone call.

Later, it's nighttime, and Sam's driving towards the old Welch house when he gets a phone call. Again, you only hear one end of the conversation, though you could've heard the other, but you are too tired to decipher the muffled words.

"You're welcome." Pause. "Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop. I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Pause. "What? How do you know?" Another pause, and Sam's expression changes. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Pause. "What's it say?" Pause. "Coordinates. Where to?" You don't remember. The truth is, it's been a while since you've watched season 1. What with season nine's middle season finale being the last episode you watched—and a heartbreaking one at that—you don't remember the first three seasons that well. You remember better from the fourth onwards, though details are still dodgy. You decide to re-watch the whole show as soon as you get back home, not wanting to forget even the little things in those episode parts you've forgotten. "I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Just then, Sam sees Constance—who you hadn't seen before due to your thoughts wandering—and halts the car so suddenly you're glad you put your seatbelt on—something you've always been doing but only discovered recently how good of an idea it was to use them.

Constance disappears as the car passes through her. Sam's breathing hard, and you look at the rearview mirror, just to see Constance there, which surprises you, and you can't help but jump at that.

"Take me home." She says. Sam looks at the rearview mirror as well, and shakes his head. "Take me home!" She demands.

"No." Sam replies, calmly, though how can he be calm when there's a bloody ghost in the backseat, you don't know.

"Sam, take her home." You ask him, remembering the episode, how she was scared to go home and face her children's ghosts. "Trust me, you want to take her home." You insist, but Sam just gives you a questioning look at the doors lock themselves, and Constance drives the car. Sam tries to escape, to regain control of the car, but it's useless, and you tell him that. He gives you a look before trying again. You see constance flickering in the back seat, and prepare yourself mentally for what will come later.

"Don't do this." Sam asks Constance as she pulls up in front of her old home, and shuts the car's engine off and the lights as well.

"I can never go home." She says, sadly.

"Yes, you can." You tell her. "Your children, they will forgive you. You just have to apologise and show them how terrible you feel about it all."

Constance's eyes flicker toward you, as if she was actually thinking about it, before looking back at Sam. "She's scared to go home." He mumbles to himself. "You're scared to go home." He repeats, louder, to Constance.

The woman disappears, and reappears on Sam's lap, reclining the seat. Sam struggles, but it doesn't help him. "Hold me. I'm so cold." Constance asks him. You want to help Sam but you find yourself glued to your seat. You struggle as well, but it's no use.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" Sam protests.

"You will be. Just hold me." Constance leans in and kisses him, as he struggles to get the key.

"You're cheating." You tell Constance, as you manage to get one arm free. She's distracted. It's the best way to get free of a ghost grip. You manage to start the car, as Constance pulls away, and Sam drives into the house.

"I'm taking you home." Sam says, as the car smashes through the side of the house. That's when you see Dean behind the car, running to get to where you are. You can't open the door, but it's a good thing the window's down, wether it's been smashed or it was already down, you don't remember, but you manage to slip out of the car from the window.

Dean approaches you, but ultimately, leans through the window to check on Sam. You tune him out as you see Constance picking up an old photograph of her and her children.

"Constance, listen to me, you can do this." You tell her, making her look up and glare at you. "Your children are here. Just tell them how sorry you are." You insists. Constance's still glaring at you. She throws the picture on the floor and moves out of the way as a bureau approaches you, and you find yourself slammed against the side of the car, besides Sam and Dean.

"Did you really think you could reason with her?" Dean glares at you.

"It was worth a try." You shrug, knowing what's coming. But still, you're scared. Because if the children appear too late, you could be dead. That's why you can't always rely on what you've seen on TV, even when it's happening for real. One little change, and the entire episode can.

The lights, flicker, and Constance looks around, scared. Water pours down the stairs. Constance looks up at the top of the stairs, where the two kids in the picture are. Constance moves to the bottom of the stairs. The two kids start holding hands. "You've come home to us, Mommy." They say.

Constance turns, and finds her children right behind her. They hug her, and there's smoke, some kind of energy, and Constance screams. The three of them melt into a puddle, and Sam and Dean move the bureau out of the way.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean says as he approaches the puddle. Sam nods.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slaps Sam on the chest and walks away. Sam laughs.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. You didn't do anything."

"Sorry I was late for the party." He lifts his hands in surrender, as if Sam was scolding him, before approaching the car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He turns to look at Sam. "I'll kill you."

Sam laughs, before turning to you. "You did a good job too. How did you know—" He starts but you interrupt him.

"The show."

"Right… You know? I think I'm starting to believe that." Sam says.

"And you didn't before?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I wasn't exactly one hundred per cent _convinced_…" He trails off, and you laugh.

You wake up when you feel the car stop. Sam gets out, and so do you, since you're switching to the passenger seat. You and Dean have to talk.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam says, leaning through the window. Dean nods. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Sam pats the door before turning away. "Sam?" Dean calls out. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam agrees.

You wave at him goodbye and you get into the car, with Dean. He drives away. "Here're the plan, sweetheart. We find my dad, and then we'll find a way to get you back home."

"First, don't call me sweetheart. If you can't remember 'Gwenith', I'm okay with Gwen. But not sweetheart. Second, does that mean you believe me?"

Dean laughs. "Hell no. But who knows? Maybe someday I will."

You roll your eyes. "Hopefully, that will be soon."

Dean doesn't reply. He checks his watch, but it's not ticking. You check yours. "It's not working either." You tell him. You exchange a look before Dean focuses back on the road, and makes a U-turn.

You get out of the car once you get back to Sam's appartment building, but you don't follow him into the house, partly because Dean told you to stay put as he ran towards it, and partly because you don't want to watch the entire thing again. Only this time, it would me more realistic. Another reason of why you don't want to go in.

You stay with Sam while Dean takes a look at the scene.

"You knew it, didn't you?" Sam asks. You nod, uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry—" You cut yourself off. Sorry won't change what happened. You sigh. You have excuses, but excuses won't do anything either. You're left with guilt almost eating you alive. "November 2nd."

"What?" Sam looks at you strangely.

"It's November 2nd. 22 years ago, your mother died. Exactly 22 years ago. The same way." You don't look at him when you say it. "It makes you think, doesn't it?" You finally look at Sam.

"I didn't know it was the same date…" He mumbles. "But I _had_ thought about it. So it _is_ all connected." He looks at you, expectantly, and you nod. When Dean approaches you, Sam's opened the trunk. He sighs, nods, and throws a shotgun inside the it, and looks at Dean. "We got work to do." He shuts the trunk.


	4. Wendigo: Day 1

**Day 1.**

One week later, you're in the Impala, in the backseat. Sam's asleep in the passenger seat and Dean's driving. "Hot Blooded" by Foreigners is playing, and you're singing along softly, as you look out the window. Sam jerks awake just as the chorus starts.

"I'm hot-blooded, check it and see

I got a fever of a hundred and three

Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?" You stop singing.

Dean looks over at Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replies.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asks. Sam clears his throat. "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughs. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." He grabs a map. "Where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean says.

"You know what?" Sam asks. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—" Dean starts and his brother finishes the sentence.

"We gotta find Dad first."

"And we also have to get missy back to where she belongs." Sam believes you now, and while Dean's still reluctant to, he at least believes that you don't belong here. He pauses, before continuing. "Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years—"

"Twenty-two," you correct automatically.

"—it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man." Sam says. "These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" His brother asks.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

You raise an eyebrow at that. "Um, you can't say it's just woods. I mean, there are always monsters in woods, if the characters aren't in an abandoned place." Sam and Dean look at you through the rearview mirror. "What?" You ask. You drive past a sign that says "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam says, looking over a 3D map of the national forest. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." You're looking at the map, next to him.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean says, looking at a picture on the wall. You walk over to where he is.

"That bear is awfully big." You comment.

Sam joins you two by the picture. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" You turn around, startled. A ranger came up behind you. You don't rememeber that happening. In fact, you don't remember much of this episode at all, because it was in season 1.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam chuckles a little.

Dean raises his fist. "Recycle, man." He also chuckles and you can't help but do the same.

"Bull." The ranger says. You're startled by the response. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

You don't quite remember her, but you remember the story, sort of. You improvise before Dean can. "Yes. She's a good friend of mine." You feel the brothers' eyes on you.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" The ranger asks. You start recalling some of the details of the episode.

"No, it's not. You're right. Just excuse her, she misses him very much and is incredibly worried about him after his last message. But you're right, it's not exactly a missing person. He could've just lost his phone." You shrug.

"Exactly." The ranger nods. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean adds in.

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

The ranger hesitates but ends up giving him a copy of the permit. Dean laughs at the paper in his hand. "What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asks.

"It's Dean, Sam. Of course he's 'cruising for a hookup', as you put it." You reply.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" They stop on opposites sides of the Impala. You're on Sam's side.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean asks.

There's a pause. "What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Good point.

"Since now." Sam replies, as he opens the car and gets inside.

"Really?" Dean wonders.

"Apparently." You reply, as you get into the car, Dean doing the same seconds later.

Sam, Dean and you are standing on front of a door, waiting for someone to open. When it does, you see Haley on the other side of the screen.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Gwen, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitates. "Lemme see some ID." Dean pulls up a fake ID holds it up against the screen. Haley's eyes flicker between the ID and Dean. "Come on in." She says as she opens the door.

"Thanks."

"That yours?" She asks him, referring to the Impala. Sam and you glance at it, before looking back at Haley.

"Yeah." Dean replies.

"Nice car." She turns and leads you three to the kitchen, where her little brother Ben—Ben, was it?—is.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asks.

Haley comes back into the room and places a bowl on the table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam proposes.

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asks.

"He wouldn't do that." Ben snaps, glaring at Dean for a moment before looking away.

"He could've lost his phone." You propose.

"He's very careful with his things." Haley shakes her head as she puts more food on the table. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." She agrees. On her laptop, she pulls up some pictures. "That's Tommy." She says.

She clicks, and a video starts. "Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Tommy says, and the video stops.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean tells her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Sam and Dean exchange glances. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean comments.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asks her.

"Sure." Haley nods.

Later, you're at a bar. You all sit down at a table. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam says as he pulls up John's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asks.

Sam pulls up a few newspapers. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

"They always say it's some animal attack." You add in.

The younger brother pulls up his laptop. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." He opens it. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." He plays 3 frames of the video and a shadow crosses the screen.

"Do it again." Dean asks after a pause.

Sam does. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean punches Sam, making him look up. "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam closes the laptop. "I got one more thing."

"You've got more?" Your eyes widen.

"I knew you didn't know everything!" Dean looks smug.

"Season one! I'm in season nine, you can't expect me to know every single episode by heart." You glare at him.

Sam just rolls his eyes at the two of you. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

Dean looks at the newspaper article Sam just pulled up. "Is there a name?"

You sit that interrogation out, and Sam and Dean come out after thirty minutes. They drive to a motel, and Dean asks for two rooms, one for you and one for him and Sam. They fill you in during the car ride and after, when you're heading for your respective rooms. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean says.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam says.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." His brother mocks him.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" The younger brother asks.

"The claws, the speed that it moves... Could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." Dean remarks.

"The wen—monster won't be happy about that." You almost let the creature's name slip in.

"What did you say?" Dean and Sam stop, the former asking the question. You stop too and look at them.

"I said the monster—"

"No, not that. I heard that part. You know what it is." Dean stares at you.

"Yes. Yes, I do." You look at the motel rooms, and find yours. "Oh, there's my room. I'd like to get a regular night's sleep before the hunt."

That changes the subject, all right, but not in the way you wanted to. "You're not coming with us." Sam says.

"Why not?" You demand.

"Because it's not safe." He replies.

"I know."

"He means you're not ready for a hunt. You just know the basics—" Dean starts but you cut him off.

"I don't 'just know the basics'. I know how to kill a shifter, a ghost, a demon—yes, I did say demon—, a djinn, and many other things I won't mention, including the creature we're hunting. I also know a lot of other things which including how to see a hellhound when we're not the victims, _and_, more important, I know what we're hunting." You avoid mentioning angels and leviathans—though you can't really _kill_ a leviathan, but never mind. "I think I'm ready for a hunt. And if Haley and her brother can go look for their brother without knowing the basics, I can go as well." You enter your room and slam the door behind you, leaving them no time to protest, and you don't even bother changing clothes before throwing yourself on the bed and falling asleep.


	5. Wendigo: Day 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I really wanted to post this earlier but I was too busy. To answer Stardust67, I know I don't have to do all the episodes, but I think it's fun to do so. I might skip some if I don't like the episode much, or they will be very short (like the one with the djinn, because that was Dean's hallucination), but for now, I'd like to do all the episodes. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Day 2.**

The Impala pulls up and Sam and Dean get out, you following close behind, after having grabbed your backpack.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asks.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asks.

"'Course." You reply.

"Who are these guys?" The guide—Roy?—asks.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley says. Sam heads past everyone, and you hesitate before following.

"You're rangers?" Roy asks.

"That's right." Dean answers.

Haley looks at Dean. "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

The Winchester looks down at himself. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts," he says. You chuckle, because you remember him with the red shorts he used when he got a job as a P.E. teacher. Dean heads past them, following you and Sam.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy protests.

"It's always dangerous out there. It's not gonna stop us." You point out.

"We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean adds. Dean heads past everyone, including Sam.

With Roy on the lead and Sam and Ben bringing up the rear, you advance through the forest.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean starts.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy replies.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" You realize Dean's trying to find out if Roy hunts the Supernatural or not. You don't remember, but your guess is no. You might be wrong, though.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Dean passes Roy as he speaks.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asks. Roy grabs him, pulling him back. "Whatcha doing, Roy?"

The guide pokes a bear trap with a stick. "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." He doesn't answer Dean's question, and retakes the lead. While Haley looks annoyed, you're trying not to chuckle.

"It's a bear trap." Dean remarks.

"No shit, Sherlock." You roll your eyes. Haley jogs to catch up with Dean, but you stay near Sam and Ben, so you don't get to hear their conversation.

Later—you're not sure when, you lost track of time, but it's still daytime—Roy stops. "This is it." He says. "Blackwater Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asks, heading past Roy.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." He replies after looking at a GPS. Dean approaches Sam. They stay silent, listening.

"You hear that?" Dean asks his brother.

"Yeah. Not even crickets." The younger brother replies.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy says, heading to another part of the forest.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam comments.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy says, before retaking the lead.

"I'll go after him." You say before heading towards where he went, ignoring the brothers' protests.

You almost get lost, but you manage to find him. You don't know how you did it, so you catalogue it as beginner's luck. It wouldn't be good if your first hunt went sour because you got lost (you don't really count the Woman in White as your first hunt, since you basically just watched it all happen, only you were sort-of involved. It's complicated).

You catch up with Roy when he's at a campsite. "Oi!" You shout, to catch his attention. He turns toward you, raising his gun and pointing it at you. You raise your hands. "Oi, no shooting, please." He lowers his gun, but ignores you altogether as he shouts for Haley to come.

And while they come, you take in the place.

The tents are torn apart, supplies scattered around, and you can't help it when the words escape your lips. "Bloody hell!"

And that's when Haley comes running. "Oh my God."

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy says.

"Doesn't mean that's what it is." You can't help but say out loud. "Sorry." You add when he gives you a strange look. Haley drops her backpack as she moves to explore the campsite, yelling her brother's name.

You don't remember much about the episode, you don't remember much about Tommy, but you hope he's alive. You really do.

You stay with Roy and Ben until someone shouts, "Help! Help! Help! Somebody!" That's when you all run towards the place where the voice comes from, which is a terrible idea, but since your memory of the episode is completely useless, you have no idea what to do except following the others. You take your backpack with you, though, because you'd never leave it somewhere and then take off without it—not when you're in the woods.

You find no one. That's when something clicks in your mind. What if it was a distraction? What could a wendigo do? Because you've forgotten pretty much anything. You just remember how a person can become one, and how to kill them. Well, that and that it eats humans and it usually stays in dark caves.

You all stop and listen, trying to find the person who called out for help. "Everybody back to camp." Sam finally says.

And you do. You go back to camp, only to find all your supplies missing.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaims.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy says.

"What the hell is going on?" The girl demands.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam observes.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." Roy says.

Sam turns to Dean. "I need to speak with you. In private." Then he turns to you. "You too. Come on." You walk apart from the group. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Sam asks his brother, who hands it over. Sam flips through until he finds what he's looking for. "All right, check that out." He points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure. You know what he means. Sam's found out what it is.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean protests.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam makes his brother reconsider.

"Great," he says as he takes out his gun. "Well then, this is useless."

"It's a wendigo, isn't it?" Sam asks you. You hesitate before nodding.

"Now a question, is that all you 'remember' of the 'episode'." Yup, Dean still doesn't believe you.

"Not exactly." You shake your head. "Look, I saw this a long time ago, and I don't remember much, but the little I remember is kind of useful because still remember how to kill a wendigo, or how a person can become one. Oh, don't look at me like that, yes that _is _interesting to me." You look at Dean. He doesn't understand how that can be interesting, he just cares about how to kill them. Well, tough. "And I remember the funny parts of the episode as well, but that doesn't really help."

Sam gives Dean the journal. "We gotta get these people to safety." He says as he heads back to the group. You and Dean follow him. Sam addresses the group. "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten... More complicated."

"What?" Haley asks.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy says.

"Uh, no you don't." You mumble, not really wanting to make him mad.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam orders.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Well, apparently he gets mad anyway.

"Relax." Dean says.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam tells them. Roy steps into Sam's personal space.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam tells him.

"He's not lying." You comment.

Roy laughs. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Dean cuts him off by pushing his brother.

"Roy!" Haley exclaims.

"Chill out." Dean says.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley tells the group. There's a pause.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean says.

"How?" Haley asks.

Later, the group's built a campfire, and Dean's drawing strange things on the dirt around the campsite.

"One more time, that's—" Haley starts but Dean cuts her off.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean repeats for what seems to be the hundredth time. Roy laughs, holding a gun over his shoulder. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean tells him. He heads over to sit next to Sam, who's at the edge of the campsite. You'd follow but you don't want to interrupt, so you just sit near the, where you can only hear a couple of sentences that wouldn't make sense if you hadn't seen that part already on TV.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam.

"This book. This is Dad's—" Incoherent mumbling. "—he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Dean. You can't help but smile a little at that.

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?" Sam.

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Dean, and you smile a little once more. You look over and see Sam smiling. His smile fades when a twig snaps.

"Help me! Please!" This time, you know it's the wendigo. Dean stands, readying his gun. "Help!" Sam moves his flashlight around.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean orders.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asks, sarcastically.

"Yes. Just stay put, for God's sake." You snap at him.

"Help! Help me!" The wendigo growls. When he hears the sound, Roy points its gun at where it came from.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy says. You roll your eyes.

Haley's talking to Ben. "It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Something rushes past and Haley yelps.

"It's here." Sam realizes. Roy starts shooting, until he hits something.

"I hit it!" He exclaims, as he gets out of the circle to see what he hit.

"Shit." You can't recall the show, but you know that if he gets out of the circle, he'll die. Whoever does, will die. You don't really care, you get out of the circle to stop him. "Roy, don't!" Sam and Dean stop you, push you back inside the circle, and head aftr Roy themselves.

"Don't move." Dean orders before he leaves. You stay where you are for a minute, before making a decision.

"Forget it, I'm going after them." You tell the others before rushing to where they went. When you find them, you see the wendigo snapping Roy's neck.

"Roy!"


	6. Wendigo: Day 3

**Day 3.**

You can't fall asleep. It's mainly because the image of the wendigo snapping Roy's neck keeps replaying in your mind, and it's worse when you close your eyes.

After the wendigo snapped Roy's neck, it took the body, and Sam and Dean got there about two seconds later, and they found you, staring at the spot where Roy had been. You could barely hear Dean's curses, about how he told you to stay up, how you could end up getting hurt. Sam was the one who figured that you were in shock, and brought you back to the campsite. You wouldn't say a word, Roy and the wendigo stuck in your mind.

You're sitting against a tree, looking down. Ben and Haley were trying to sleep, and you don't know if they fell asleep or not, but your guess is no. Who could sleep like this?

Sam sits down next to you, seeing as you raised your head a little to see what's going on with the others.

"What happened?" He asks you.

You hesitate before speaking. "The wendigo snapped Roy's neck." You whisper.

Dean was close enough to understand what you said. "I thought you were used to that kind of stuff." He comments.

You glare at him. "Watching people die on TV is one thing. Watching people die in real life is a completely different matter." You raise your voice a little, but your voice sounds actually as if you were speaking normally.

You stay quiet for the next couple of hours, ignoring everyone and playing with the strap of your backpack, which you've kept with you since you entered the forest.

Finally, after a few hours, Haley and Ben wake up—or pretend to wake up, you're not sure—and start questioning Dean, since Sam is sitting besides you, playing with something hanging from his dad's journal. "I don't... I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley says.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean replies. You're not looking at them.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Haley.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." Dean.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley.

A pause. "Kind of runs in the family." Dean.

Sam stands up, and you look at him before following him. "Hey." Sam says. Haley stands up. Dean was already on his feet. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean replies.

"I didn't come here because I love camping." You say.

Sam shows the wendigo page to Haley and Ben. "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old. They were men, once. Actual humans." You say.

"Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean adds.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asks.

"It's usually the same. During a harsh winter, a person finds themselves starving, and they can't call for help and have no supplies at all. They become a cannibal to survive, eating the other members of their tribe or camp." You inform her, glad to have at least that knowledge from the episode.

"Like the Donner Party." Ben says.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam adds.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become something less than human. You're always hungry." You complete.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asks.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean says, glancing at Sam, then back at Haley.

"Tell me." She demands.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there." Dean replies.

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asks.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" Dean holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up earlier. "We gotta torch the sucker."

Later, you're tracking the wendigo. Sam's leading the group, you're in the middle with Haley and Ben, and Dean's taking the rear.

Sam stops. "Dean."

Dean walks over to where his brother is. You stay with Haley and Ben. "What is it?" Dean asks.

Pause. "You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam remarks.

Then you hear it. Growling. "Oh, brilliant." You mutter to yourself, and then you notice how blood drips on your shirt. "Bollocks." You curse, and move out of the way, without even looking up, as a body falls to the ground, the exact place you were standing on.

Dean examines to body as Sam approaches you. "You okay? You got it?"

"I'm all right… Sort of." You look at the body. It's Roy's corpse. You swallow, and the scene of the wendigo snapping his neck starts again.

"His neck's broke." Dean says, you can still hear the growling. "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" That snaps you out of your reverie, and you start running.

Ben falls, and you stop, to help him up, but Sam's already there. "Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." You keep running, trying to catch up with the others.

Then you hear Haley screaming. "Haley?" Ben asks. Sam picks up a broken bottle, something Dean was holding earlier.

"Dean!" Sam calls out.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asks.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam replies. You find a trail of M&Ms, and you chuckle.

"Look." You say, picking up the first M&M. "Dean's provisions."

"They went this way." Ben realizes.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." Sam laughs.

"Definitely." You nod.

You follow the trail, and end up in front of a mine. There's a sign, that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. Above it is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

Sam looks at you and Ben before shrugging and going in. You and Ben follow him.

Inside, at some point, you hear growling, and Sam turns off his torch, before pulling you and Ben against a wall. The wendigo walks towards you, and you close your eyes. If you don't see it, you don't scream.

After a moment, Sam grabs your arm, pulling you with him, and you open your eyes. The wendigo's gone. You go through the tunnel he just came out of. At some point, the floor starts to creak. You all stop, looking down. And the floor gives up, and you all fall through.

There are skulls all around you. You open your mouth, but instead of screaming, you whisper, "Oh my god."

Then you hear Sam calming Ben down, and you know they've spotted them too. You look up. Sam and Ben do too, apparently, because they run toward their respective siblings. But you keep looking, remembering the reason with Haley and Ben are there. You find Tommy, and walk toward him. You open your backpack and take out a knife.

"Ben, Haley! I found your brother!" You call out, before cutting the ropes that are holding him. He wakes up with a start, just when Haley and Ben are walking toward you.

"We're gonna get you home." Haley says to her brother when you've cut him down. Tommy doesn't reply.

"Check it out." You hear Dean's voice and turn around to find him with a flare gun in his hand.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam grins. The brothers each take one, and Dean offers you another, which you almost decline because you don't know how to use one, but since you've got a hungry wendigo on your trail, it's probably the best moment to learn how to use one.

You head out of the cave, with Ben and Haley supporting Tommy, Dean and Sam in the lead and you covering the rear.

And then, there's the growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean says.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley remarks.

Dean looks back at the rest of the group—which includes you. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks Sam.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replies.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." Dean tells them, but you step in.

"No. If anything, I think it would be better if you and Sam stayed together. I remember the way in, I sure can remember the way out. I'll get them out of here, we'll meet you out of the forest." You tell them. They exchange glances, and after having those silent conversations only they could have, they finally agree.

"All right. Stay with Gwen. And call an ambulance as soon as you get out of the forest." Dean orders.

"No, we're going to leave Tommy with such bad injuries lying on the floor without receiving any medical attention." You roll your eyes. "Let's go." You tell Ben and Haley, as you grip your flare gun a little tighter and start walking toward the exit. The Winchesters walk in the other direction, calling out for the wendigo.

Your plan was mainly based on the fact that they work better under pressure and when they're together, not separated like in the episode, which is what you guess actually happen, but you still have trouble remembering.

After a while, you hear growling. "Bollocks." You curse. "Take the lead. I'll cover the rear in case it approaches." You order them. "And hurry up." You add.

And they do. But it's still not enough to outrun it. At least you got to the end of the tunnel before the wendigo appeared right in your face. You act on autopilot, shooting the thing on sight after releasing a little yelp, but you missed the shot.

And then you started running, pushing the siblings in front of you and praying to God that one or both of the Winchesters appeared at the moment and saved you from being wendigo snack.

You want to say something, but you would be wasting your breath, when you need it to run as fast as you can, away from the wendigo behind you. Haley's right, you'll never outrun it, but it never hurts to try. Or to be clever.

Okay, so the plan that just occurred to you was not clever at all, but saving people is what the whole hunting business is about in the first place, and now that you're in, you can't walk out. "Keep running." You order. "Whatever happens, keep running, and don't look back until you're out of the forest." You don't wait to hear their reply and immediately stop.

You can still hear growling.

"I'm here." You call out to the wendigo. "You're mad at your stock of food escaping? I'm responsible for that! And here I am!" You yell, and suddenly, the wendigo's in front of you, and you yelp as you step backwards, tripping on a root, and falling to the ground.

You're sure you're going to die, until Dean comes out of nowhere. "Hey!" He says. The wendigo turns around, and Dean shoots him, and doesn't miss. The wendigo goes up in flames, and you find yourself face to face with the Winchester brothers.

Sam helps you up. "Thank you." You tell them.

"No problem, Gwen." Dean replies, and it's a nice change from his constant 'sweetheart' that you're so tired to correct, that you almost smile, if it weren't because you remember Haley, Ben and Tommy running for their lives. You three try to catch up with them, and you do it when they're almost out of the forest, and it's already nighttime when you get out and call for an ambulance.

As the ambulance loads up Tommy, the officer is interrogating Ben. Sam's behind him, and Dean is talking to Haley. Soon, Haley and Ben are done with their respective conversations, and have to leave, because they're going with Tommy in his ambulance.

"Let's go." Haley tells her brother. Sam and Ben nod at each other. Haley kisses Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." She says to him.

"Thanks, Sam, Gwen." Haley says, and you reply with a little smile and a nod, before they get into the ambulance. Sam and Dean sit on the Impala's hood as you lean on the side of the car.

"Close her up." You hear a paramedic say.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean says.

"Me too." Sam agrees.

"I'll never see camping the same way after this." You can't help but agree as well.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." Sam replies. Dean tosses him the key, before turning to you.

"Also, there are many things you won't see the same way after a few hunts, sweetheart."

You roll your eyes. "Is it really necessary to start the whole 'sweetheart' thing again?" You ask him. He shrugs. "All right, then. Call me sweetheart once more, and I'll be pointing a gun at your head, as soon as I've one in my hands." You glare at him, though your threats are completely empty, and he knows that too.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Dean winks at you before getting in the passenger's seat. You roll your eyes and you get in the back seat. Sam enters the car as well and starts the car, and as he drives out of town, you fall asleep, your head against the window, and you're grateful you don't dream about the wendigo snapping Roy's neck, or almost killing you, or anything that can make your wake up in the middle of the night feeling absolutely terrified.


	7. Dead in the Water: Day 1

**A/N: Okay, because this chapter is so short and I couldn't post anything for Christmas, I'm going to post Day 2 right now—well, in a few minutes. Merry Christmas, and, if you're a whovian, I hope you didn't cry too much during the Christmas Special... But who am I kidding, you probably did.**

**Day 1.**

You're in a restaurant, looking for jobs. Well, not really. Dean's looking for a job while you finish your coffee and Sam disappeared a moment ago—probably to the bathroom, but you were so sleepy you didn't pay attention to him that much.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asks.

Dean, who's chewing a pen, looks up at her and grins. You roll your eyes. "Just the check, please." You tell her, and Sam approaches you and sits down.

"Okay." The waitress—Wendy, apparently—says as she leaves.

"You know, Gwen, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean tells you, poiting at the waitress. "That's fun."

"But you've found a job. You can't have fun _and_ work a job at the same time—it's not professional." You point out.

"You know me, I don't do professional." He says, and you roll your eyes.

"True."

"So you've found a job?" Sam interrupts, looking at his brother.

"Yeah. Here. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." He says.

"A funeral?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." Dean shrugs it off.

"Why are you so surprised? Isn't it something people usually do?" You ask. They don't answer.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam replies, ignoring your comment.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asks his brother.

"Okay. I'm being ignored, I understand. I'll wait by the car." You tell them, though you're not sure they've heard you, and walk out of the restaurant, and, as you told them, wait by the car.

They were supposed to help you get home, but they've got other priorities. Finding their dad and everything, and you know how long it's going to take. You don't want to spend that long in this universe, but you just can't force them to put your problem above everything else.

You miss your friends, your family, yet you don't feel like crying whenever you think about them, never mind how much you miss them. It's like you've resigned yourself to never see them again. Okay, cross that. When you think you're never going to see them again, that makes you want to cry. But you don't. At least you know you've resigned yourself not to see them again during…. What was the term, again? Forseeable future?

Your thoughts are interrupted when Sam and Dean get out of the restaurant and walk toward you—well, the car, really, but since you're leaning against it, it's sort of the same. You don't question anything, you just get in the backseat of the car and prepare yourself for a long, boring ride.


	8. Dead in the Water: Day 2

**A/N: As promised, here it is. Merry Christmas.**

**Day 2.**

The Impala pulls up in front of a house. You rub your eyes, to get out of the trance you were in and exit the car.

You three approach the door, and Dean knocks. A man opens the door. "Will Carlton?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, that's right." The man nods.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill, and our intern Gwen Parker." Dean introduces you. "We're with the US Wildlife Service." He holds up an ID.

Will leads you to a bench near the lake, where Bill Carlton is sitting.

"She was about a hundred yards out." Will says. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer." Will replies. "She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asks.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will says. To make it look a bit more professional, you take out a little notebook and start writing down everything he says.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" You ask.

"No. Again, she was really far out there." He answers, and you nod, writing "No shadows" on your notebook.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asks.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asks.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean heads back for the car but you and Sam stay behind.

"What about your father?" Sam asks. Dean stops, turning back. "Can we talk to him?"

Will turns to look at his father before looking back at you. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean... He didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

You nod. "Of course, we understand."

* * *

Later, you visit the police station. Again, you're introduced as an intern. You've got your notebook in hand, just in case.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff asks.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam says.

"Like what?" You all walk into his office. There are only two chairs in front of his desk. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

Sam and Dean sit down, but there are no more chairs left, and you're the intern after all, so you just stand behind them.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." The sheriff jokes.

"Yeah." Dean laughs. "Right." Sam glances at his brother.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—" The sheriff sits down. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean says.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." The sheriff says.

"I know." Dean nods.

"Anyway..." The sheriff—Jake, apparently—sighs. "All this... It won't be a problem much longer."

You can't help but frown at that. You don't remember the episode much, just the ending, and even then, the details are a little fuzzy. "What do you mean?" You ask him.

"Well, the dam, of course." Jake says.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." Dean improvises.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Jake says.

"Right." You nod, writing it down anyway. Just then, a young woman knocks on the open door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asks. Sam and Dean stand up. "I can come back later." The woman says.

"This is my daughter." Jake introduces her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean introduces himself, and shakes her hand.

"Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi." Dean adds.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake informs her.

"Oh."

Just then, a little boy walks in, and around his mother. You remember him. His name was Lucas—you think.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asks. The kid walks away without answering, and his mother follows.

"His name is Lucas." Jake says.

"Is he okay?" Sam asks.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake says, standing up and walking toward the office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

You all leave the office. "Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asks.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea says.

"Two—would you mind showing us?" Dean asks. You roll your eyes while Andrea laughs.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" She asks him, amused.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean replies.

"I'm headed that way anyway." She says, before turning to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." Then to Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" Andrea kisses her son on the forehead.

Dean waves as you leave, Jake nods, and Sam says, "Thanks again."

Andrea leads you along the street, as Dean tries to say something. Sam and you stay behind. "So, cute kid." Dean says.

"Thanks." Andrea says as you cross a street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean tries again. Sam and you exchange a look, and chuckle. Andrea ignores him and keeps walking.

You stop in front of the motel. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam says.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea tells Dean. She leaves, and calls back over her shoulder, "Enjoy your stay!"

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam asks his brother as soon as Andrea is out of earshot.

"I love kids." Dean protests.

You can't help but chuckle. "All right, then. Name three children that you know. And Lucas doesn't count." You say.

Dean hesitates. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it. He repeats the same thing for half a minute before Sam and you exchange glances and walk inside the motel.

"I'm thinking!" You hear Dean call out for you.

* * *

You're in Sam and Dean's motel room. They've got you another, but right now you're investigating, so it would be stupid if you were left out when you can actually help a little more in this case. You've got your notebook in hand, writing everything down.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam says. He's on his laptop, while Dean's going through his clothing.

"Any more before that?" You ask.

"Uh, yeah." Sam reads something before answering. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asks.

"This whole lake monster theory, it—it just bugs me." Sam says.

"Why?" Dean asks as he comes over to read whatever webpage Sam's looking at.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam says. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

"What if it wasn't a lake monster, though?" You ask.

"There's something in the lake, what else could it be?" Dean asks absentmindedly.

"Well, it could be—" You don't get the change to finish your sentence, because Dean interrupts you.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asks.

"Barr is Andrea's surname." You remind him.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam says. He looks up at you, and you exchange a look. He looks back at his computer screen and clicks on something. "Oh. This makes sense. So, Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam reads. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean comments, and you give him a worried look, remembering how he saw Mary burning on the ceiling. You shake your head.

"We should talk to him. Or at least try to. Andrea said she was going to pick up Lucas at three, and take him to the park." You check your watch. "We've got one hour. I say we get some lunch before we head over."

"Sounds good." Sam nods, closing his computer. You close your notebook, and put it on your military jacket's pockets.

"Before we go, why are you writing everything down?" Dean asks you.

"At first it was to look more professional. Then I figured it was a good idea to write everything down in case we forget something. And I'm going to write down everything I remember about this episode, see if we can actually do something about it." You're still blaming yourself for Roy's death. You should've remembered, you should've known he was going to get killed, you should've—

"Hey! You comnig?" Dean and Sam are already at the door, Sam on the other side and Dean holding the door open. You blink, and stand up.

"Yes, yes." You hurry.

* * *

After lunch, you drive over to different parks, until you find Andrea.

"Can we join you?" Sam asks as you head over.

Andrea looks up. "I'm here with my son." She says.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Dean asks, after glancing at Lucas. He doesn't wait for an answer and heads over.

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me." Andrea says. You and Sam sit down next to her.

You chuckle. "I think there's more to it than that. But we'll pass the message. I'm Gwen, by the way, and this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you. You're not from around here, are you?" Andrea asks you.

You chuckle, again. "What gave it away? Was it the accent?" You shake your head. "I'm from Wales."

"Why did you move here?" She asks, curious.

"I've sort of always wanted to come, so after I finished uni, I packed my bags and moved." You lie. "It wasn't as easy as it sounds." You add.

"What did you study?" Andrea asks, but before you can answer, Dean comes over, catching Andrea's attention. "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." She tells him.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean apologises, but Andrea just nods.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asks.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea answers.

"That can't be easy. For either of you." Sam remarks.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just... When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

There's a pause. "Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean says, and it reminds you of what Dean went through himself, after losing his mum and everything.

"Silence is probably his way to cope." You tell her, and notice Lucas coming over.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" She stops herself when Lucas appears, a picture in his hand. "Hey sweetie." Andrea smiles at her son.

Lucas doesn't say anything. He just gives Dean the picture. "Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean says, but he's already on his way back to the bench.

You and Dean go back to the motel, as Sam drives to the Carlton house—since that was what Lucas drew. You go to your own motel room, and pick up your laptop. You know it's technically cheating, but you start watching the episode again, and don't miss any part, just in case. You're interrupted fifteen minutes in, when Sam knocks on your door. You stop the episode, and open the door.

"I've got news." Sam says. You nod, and close your laptop, but take it with you as you follow Sam into his and Dean's room. "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam says as you both enter the room.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks. Sam sits next to him, while you pull up a chair and sit down in front of them.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam says. You nod.

"I was re-watching the episode, and before you came in," you look at Sam when you say that, "I was watching the sink filling up. I know how Will died, look." You pull out your laptop, resting it on the table, where everyone can watch the screen, and you play the part of Will's death.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean says.

"That's not it." You say before Sam can propose something. "Look." You go back to the beginning and show them Sophie's death.

"So, now we know for sure the is something out there. But if it's not Nessie, then what is it?" Dean asks.

"That's what I was going to tell you—I think it's a spirit." You tell them. They give you strange looks, but don't completely rule out the situation. "I mean, it goes with the story. I don't remember it well, but it was mainly about a boy that accidentally drowned, or got killed, I don't remember, and the two responsible kids hid the body in the lake."

"Hold on—you're telling me _kids_ murdered another one?" Dean questions you.

"I'm not sure if they were kids or teenagers, but they were scared enough and felt responsible enough not to tell anyone and throw him in the lake—or leave him there, if he drowned." You explain.

"Okay, so, the body's in the lake?" Sam asks.

"I think so, yes. I'm not sure." You admit.

"Well, then. Let's watch the episode and find out." Dean says.

You shake your head. "Look, if that something's in the lake, that would explain why there are more dead people every day."

Dean gives you a confused look, but Sam understands. "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." He explains.

His brother nods, thoughtful. "And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean realizes.

"Yes. We need to pay Bill Carlton a visit, because this has got something to do with the Carltons." You say.

Sam nods. "Yeah. I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson." He says.

"Let's go, then."

"Hold on, hold on. Why can't we watch the episode?" Dean asks.

"Because you still don't believe me." You point out.

"What if I told I do believe you?" Dean asks.

You snort. "Do you?"

"No." Dean replies, honestly. Sam gives his brother a surprised look.

"Not even after what you just saw?" Dean doesn't answer.

"Look, Bill Carlton might be the next victim. And if it's not him, it's Andrea. So let's go." You get your laptop, get out of the room and into yours, put the laptop in your backpack, leave and lock the door behind you. You're pleased to find the Winchesters locking theirs.

* * *

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asks when you get there. Bill looks up. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean starts but Bill interrupts him.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." He says.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there?"

"Sam." You try to get him to stop after seeing Bill's expression, but he ignores you and keeps going.

"Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam asks.

"My children are gone. It's... It's worse than dying. Go away. Please." Bill asks. Sam and Dean don't move, so, even if they intended to move, you pull them toward the car.

Sam leans on the Impala. "So now what?" He asks. Dean doesn't reply, and you don't either. "What is it?"

Dean turns to you. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks you.

"If this has got something to do with the case, then yes, probably." You nod.

Dean turns to his brother. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." He pulls up the picture Lucas gave him earlier, and Sam nods. You enter the car and Dean drives off to Andrea's house.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea says. Well, that ruins your plan. But Dean doesn't give up.

"I just need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes." Dean insists.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" Andrea asks.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam says.

You roll your eyes. "No, we don't think. We _know_." You correct.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Andrea insists.

"In a sink?" You ask. "Is that normal?"

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean asks.

Andrea hesitates, but ends up guiding you to her son's room.

Lucas is drawing, when you walk in. He's sitting on the floor. Andrea, Sam and you stay by the door while Dean walks in, and crouches next to Lucas. "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" He asks. The boy doesn't respond. "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Dean opens the picture Lucas gave him earlier, and shows it to the boy. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Lucas ignores him. "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."

You've got tears in your eyes, which you blink away. Sometimes you forget the Winchesters went through so much, when they were very young—Dean was what? Four years old? And Sam was six months. And ever since, they've seen terrible things. And now they keep going, when you remember Mary promising to herself that the kids wouldn't grow up the way she did.

Besides, they don't even know what's coming. Terrible things are. If you told them now, they wouldn't believe you. Only Sam believes in angels, and guess what, they're not what he thinks. Forgetting Castiel and Gabriel, the rest are just, like Dean said, dicks with wings. At least the rest you've seen on screen.

Great, now you really want to cry.

Lucas hands Dean a picture, which he picks up, and takes a look at it, before looking back at the kid. "Thanks, Lucas." He says.

Back in the car, Dean's driving through town. You're trying to find the places the child drew in the picture. It's hard, but you won't give up, not when you know more people could get hurt.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean says.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam explains. You nod, even though they can't see you.

"And drawing is Lucas's way of telling what he sees. I think it's also how he copes, besides not speaking." You add.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

"All right, we got another house to find." Sam reluctantely agrees.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean says. "Got any idea which one it is?" Dean glances at you through the rearview mirror.

You shake your head. "No, sorry."

Sam looks at the picture. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart." Dean mocks his brother.

"You know, um..." Sam starts, and you know this is a private conversation, so you tune out, and you don't hear the rest of the conversation, until you hear Dean calling your name.

"Yes?" You blink and glance at him.

"We're here." Dean says. You look out the window, and you see the church from the picture, and besides the yellow two-storey house. You get out of the car, and take out your notebook from your jacket's pocket. Dean knocks, and an old woman opens the door. After the introductions, she lets you in, and leads you to the living room. "We're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asks.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." The woman sighs. "The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Sam points out the little soldiers on the table, identical to those Lucas had in his room earlier. "Losing him—you know, it's... It's worse than dying."

Your eyes widen slightly. That's what Bill had said about losing his kids. You glance at the boys, and find Dean glancing at you and Sam as well. "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Dean asks.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." The woman answers.

You pick up a picture from the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one of them with a red bike. You turn the picture around, and read out loud. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

* * *

"Guess you were right about the spirit." Dean says when you're out of the house, and walking toward the Impala.

"Told you." You say as you get in the back. "A boy—Peter—is killed somehow. Maybe it was a bet, you know, and he drowned. And it's got everything to do with Bill Carlton.

"Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean remarks.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam notices.

"If Bill killed him, Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge." Dean says.

"So we need to get there now." Your eyes widen. "I don't remember, but the spirit might go after him, and I really don't want someone else to die." Because of course, you don't just feel guilty for Roy's death, but also for Will's, when you could've saved him as well, if you'd decided to go back to the motel earlier and watch the episode, or if you'd simply watched the episode when Dean was driving to get here.

When you get there, you see Bill on his boat, going further into the lake. You curse and run toward the border.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean yells. He and his brother are behind you, so you can't see them.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam.

"Mr. Carlton, please!" You plead, but he just keeps going, until the boat flips, and he dies. You watch him vanish, and keep staring for a good minute, before turning around to face the brothers. "Police station, now."

* * *

You walk inside, with the sheriff in front of you. Andrea and Lucas are there. Surprised, Andrea looks at you. "Sam, Dean, Gwen." She says. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis." Jake remarks. "What are you doing here?" He asks his daughter.

"I brought you dinner." She tells him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asks.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake suggests.

Lucas apparently doesn't like the idea. He stands up and grabs Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asks him. "Lucas."

"Lucas." Andrea calls for her son.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean tries to calm the boy. Andrea ends up grabbing him and leading him out.

Jake shrugs off his jacket and walks into his office, with you three following him.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... Something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean nods.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" He asks, and Dean looks surprised about that. "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two."

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean starts, but Jake doesn't want to hear it.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." He proposes.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam says, but you grit your teeth. It takes you an incredible amount of self-control not to yell at him that Andrea's going to die tonight if you leave—because yes, you remember that part—but he would probably take that as a threat and actually arrest you.

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake says, and you feel like doing something really immature and mock him repeating those exact words while trying to imitate his tone. Or just give him the finger. But you don't do either and follow the Winchesters back to the car, and then the motel, to grab your backpack and leave town.

* * *

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam tells his brother when he takes a wrong turn.

"I know." Dean says.

"We're going to Andrea's house, aren't we?" You ask him.

"Yeah."

"Good. I was starting to think I'd have to practically drag you there." You comment.

"But guys, this job, I think it's over." Sam says.

"It's not, Sam." You shake your head. "Not yet."

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam remarks, and it sounds logical, but you know it's going to try and kill Andrea.

"Then we must've missed something." You say. "Because the spirit is going to try to kill Andra tonight. I don't remember, but it might involve Jake."

"The sheriff?" Sam asks.

"Yes."

Dean agrees with you. "Exactly, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Sam asks. "I mean, I get why _you_ would think that," he tells you, "but you, Dean?"

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean replies.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asks. You know he's not protesting, he believes you and wants to help Andrea, but he wants to know what went through Dean's mind to make him change directions without you practically dragging them back to the house.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean admits.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam jokes.

Dean glances at him. "Shut up."

You chuckle.

* * *

Dean rings the doorbell, and a desperate-looking Lucas opens it. His state of alarm is contagious, and you're already scared Andrea is dead. "Lucas? Lucas!" Dean calls out as the boy runs to the bathroom door.

Water is pouring from under the door. Lucas starts pounding on it again, until Dean pushes him aside to where you and Sam are, before kicking the door open. Lucas grabs Dean, so you and Sam go in and try to pull Andrea out of the water. The first attempt is useless, because she's pulled back under, but you keep pulling until she's all the way out, and coughing up water.


	9. Dead in the Water: Day 3

**Day 3.**

You and Sam are sitting next to Andrea in her living room. She's now dry and wearing comfortable clothes, yet you can't help but feel bad for her. This shouldn't have happened to her. At all.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asks her.

"No." She pauses. Dean, who's looking through notebooks on the bookshelves, steals a glance at her. "It doesn't make any sense." She starts crying. "I'm going crazy."

"I thought the same at first, Andrea. But you aren't." You reassure her. "Tell us what happened. Everything. We can help you."

"I heard... I thought I heard... There was this voice."

"What did it say?" Sam asks.

"It said... It said 'Come play with me'." She sobs. "What's happening?"

You put a comforting arm around her shoulders, as Dean approaches, a scrapbook in his hands, and he drops it on the table, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asks.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She moves her finger from one picture to another.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean says.

"Couldn't it have been both?" You ask.

"That makes more sense." Sam agrees. "Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter."

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea demands.

"It's a long story." You tell her. Dean looks sideways, and something catches his eye.

"Lucas?" Dean asks. "Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas doesn't answer. Instead, he walks outside, and everyone follows.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asks.

At some point, the kid stops, and looks at the ground. Dean, Sam and you understand the message. "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean orders Andrea.

You all walk back to the house, but only Andrea and her son go inside. The rest of you go to the Impala to fetch shovels. And when you come back, you start digging. Sam and Dean do it faster than you because they've had more experience, but you still manage to do it well, and eventually, your shovel hits something hard.

"Found it." You say. "It's Peter's bike." You tell them before they even begin to pull it out. The boys dig with their hands and you're about to help when they pull out the red bycicle.

"You were right." Sam nods. "It's Peter's bike."

"Who are you?" You hear a voice behind you, and immediately turn to face its owner. Jake's got a gun pointed at you all, so you can't really try anything. Well, you can, but it's really not a good idea.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam says as you all drop the shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake demands.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean states.

Well, that's certainly true. In Supernatural, at least.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean.

Just then, Andrea runs up to where you are. "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean finishes.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam says.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asks.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." You and Sam say at the same time.

"Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean asks.

"Dean, do you really think this is going to be easy? Of course they let him go in the lake, they were kids!" You exclaim.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asks.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Jake tells his daughter.

"Oh, I'm dangerous now. This is new, I've never been called dangerous before!" You fake-smile, while internally yelling at the sheriff what you really want to tell him.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Andrea demands, and Jake does. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone."

Jake hesitates, before looking away. Andrea lets it sink it, her eyes widening with shock.

"Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." You give Dean an I-told-you-so look. "Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"Look, mate, I don't care if you were kids, that's still murder. Now, I'm not judging you—at least I'm trying really hard not to—but that means you can't judge us either." You glare at him.

"We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean says.

Andrea turns her head to look at something and gasps. An image appears in your head. Lucas reaching for something in the water, a hand grabbing him and dragging him down.

You run. You run as fast as you can, and you don't even bother to check if the others are behind you. You get there, and Lucas is still by the lake. You jog closer to where he is, about to grab him and lead him away from the edge, but, just like in the image, a hand shoots up and grabs his wrist, pulling him down.

You take off your military jacket and jump, just as you hear the others arrive.

You swim down. You can't see much, it's too dark. You move your hands about, trying to grab something.

You go back up, to get some air. You see Dean and Sam are also down. You take a deep breathe, before going back in.

You've never been much of a swimmer, swimming because it was one of the many sports covered in PE when you were at school, but now it's about a little boy's life, so you push your difficulties aside, and dive deeper.

You find a hand—a little kid's hand, and pull it back up, grabbing the boy with both of your hands and dragging him back up.

You struggle with the spirit for a minute. You're losing air, and you start panicking. You're about to let Lucas go just to be able to return to the surface and get some air, but you can't leave the boy down there.

Just when you think Lucas and you are going to drown, the spirit lessens its grip, and you don't think. You pull him out, and return to the surface, only to find Sam and Dean there, Andrea looking devastated at a spot on the water, and Jake isn't anywhere. That's when you know what's happened. Jake offered himself for Lucas's life, and jumped into the water. The spirit lessened his grip on the kid to pull down Jake.

Jake didn't just save Lucas's life. He also saved yours.


	10. Dead in the Water: Day 4

**Day 4.**

Sam tosses a duffel into the car. You walk toward them, your backpack on one of your shoulders. You approach the brothers, and open the backseat door, tossing your backpack in as well. Dean's obviously upset. You are too. You promised yourself there wouldn't be any more deaths. Not if you could prevent it. Yet there were. And you could have prevented it. You could have.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam tells you and Dean. You look up at him, and sigh.

"I know." You and Dean say.

And it's true, you start to realise. You couldn't have prevented Jake's death, not without letting Lucas die. And you wouldn't have let him die. You just want to hit your head against the car or the nearest wall, and be alone, listening to depressing music.

But Andrea and Lucas walk up to you. "Sam, Dean, Gwen."

"Hey." Dean greets.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea says. Lucas is carrying a tray of sandwiches. You can't help but smile at the kid. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" He asks his mum.

"Of course." Andrea kisses him in the head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean says and Lucas follows him.

"How are you holding up?" You ask Andrea.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" She replies.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." Sam says, at the same time you say

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

"We didn't save your son, Andrea. Jake did." You tell her, and she smiles a little before moving to talk to Dean and Lucas.

"How are _you_ holding up?" Sam asks you. "I mean, you're away from your family, with no means of communicating with them, and they don't know where you are… For all they know you could be dead."

You take a deep breath. "It could be worse." You reply. "I could actually be dead. I'd rather be here, than buried underground, or even cremated. Who knows." You shrug, not quite answering Sam's question, but before he can point that out, Dean calls out for you two.

"Sam, Gwen, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." You roll your eyes, and chuckle slightly as you head back to the car and open the backseat door, getting in. Sam does next, and you're all in the car, so Dean starts the engine, and drives away, playing some song you don't recognise.

Lucas and Andrea are waving at you, and you smile at them, and wave back, as the Impala drives away, and you let the lyrics wash over you.

_I got to move on and I never seem to slow down_

_Yeah yeah yeah, I'm moving on, moving on from town to town_

_Yeah yeah yeah, I never seem to slow down._

**A/N: The song is "Movin' On", by Bad Company.**


	11. Phantom Traveler: Day 1

**A/N: Happy New Year! And I'm REALLY sorry for the delay. I've had a hard time lately and I couldn't focus on the story. Sorry, don't kill me!**

**Day 1.**

You wake up to the sound of someone knocking at the door.

You jump off the bed, grabbing the knife on your nightstand, and get in front of the door. You do it so quickly and you're still half asleep, so you don't realize what you've done until you look down at your hands, and see yourself holding the knife. You just finish processing it, when you hear Sam's voice through the door.

"Gwen? You awake?"

Shaking your head, you put the knife down on the nighstand before throwing a jacket on, and opening the door. "Hi, Sam"

"Hey." He's carrying coffee and some pastries with you. "I went to buy some coffee—thought you might want some."

"Oh, thank you." You take one of the coffees he's carrying. "Just, out of curiosity, what time is it?"

"Uh, it's about five forty-five." He answers.

"Have we got a case or you were just up and about all night?" You ask. He doesn't answer. "The second one, then. Thank you for the coffee. I might as well get dressed now."

"Yeah, I'll go back to my room, see if Dean's already up."

You nod. "All right. See you later." You smile at him before closing the door. You look at the coffee in your hands, before bringing the cup to your lips and drinking the hot liquid.

You take a quick shower and get dressed, just as you've been doing the past few days, when there's a knock on the door, so you go and answer it. It's Dean.

"Pack your bags, we have a case."

* * *

"Who is it again? Jerry…?" You ask when Dean parks the car.

"Jerry Panowski." Sam answers.

"Okay, here's the story. You're new in the hunting business and we're your tutors, you got it?" Dean asks you, but doesn't wait for you answer and exits the car.

You roll your eyes. "Yes, I got it, thank you for asking." You reply sarcastically, even though Dean and Sam are already out of the car, and you exit it as well. You find this Jerry guy talking to Sam and Dean.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." They start walking away from you.

You sigh. "Sure. Don't wait for me or anything." You say, again, just to have a couple of heads turning in your direction, because you're not talking to anyone, really. You slam the car door shut, and jog to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Jerry, this is Gwen Price, she's new on the business and we're helping her out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jerry Panowski." The man says, and you nod at him. He turns to the brothers. "Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and their dad really helped me out." He tells you.

"Yeah, Dean told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asks.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." A man who's passing in front of you, says.

Jerry turns to him, a bit irritated. "Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." And back to the Winchesters. "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" He asks Sam.

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off." Sam replies.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Jerry tells him.

"He did?"

"Yeah, you bet he did." Jerry replies.

You know it's hard for the Winchesters to admit that their dad loved them. They just see how much he loved the other. Sam always thought John hated him, _especially_ when he went to college, when he was actually proud. Sure, he'd been mad at first, but he'd got over it. You know that, but Sam doesn't.

And Dean? He always did what his father told him to, constantly looking for his approval, but John never paid attention to him, not really. To Dean, John was always worried about Sam. Dean, take care of your brother. Dean, don't leave your brother alone. Dammit Dean, I told you not to leave your brother alone. It had always been one order after another, and Dean only got to see John caring for Sam. Not for him.

Jerry pulls you out of your thoughts.

"Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" He asks Dean.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean lies. Sam doesn't contradict him. You don't either. Why would you, anyway?

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and extra help. More than an even trade, huh?"

Dean laughs, but Sam doesn't quite agree. "No, not by a long shot." He says. You agree with him. It's not more than an even trade. It's an even trade, and you don't count yourself. You're just.. There. At least that's what it feels like.

Okay, so yes, you've saved people. But, while that's the point of the job, it's not quite what you expected, and you're, in a way, a newbie. You don't really count. You do what you should do, as a newbie working with experts. Take care of the people while the others take care of the monster. And you almost died more than once. But that's the job, isn't it? Risking your life to save people?

Still, as days pass, you get more and more lost in your thoughts. Just in the way it happens now, and you almost miss the guys turning left.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." Jerry says, and he enters his office, and the three of you follow. You're the last one to enter, and you close the door behind you.

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry says, putting a CD in a drive. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." He explains.

And the CD starts. There' an awful lot of interference, but you dismiss it as part of the recording. It's usually that way, never a perfect recording of something. Always some interference, or at least that's how you categorize the sound. "Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction... May be experiencing some mechanical failure—" Then there's no one speaking, and there's a weird noise, followed by some sound you can't identify.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh... Well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." Jerry explains.

"You don't think it was, do you?" You ask.

"No, I don't." Jerry says.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam says.

"All right." He agrees.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asks.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage... Fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." He explains.

Dean frowns. "No problem."

* * *

You and Sam wait outside a Copy Jack, waiting for Dean, who's gone to make credentials for them. You're not sure he'll make one for you, but you're money's on the negative answer. Why would he bother, anyway? They have to find their father, which, you remember, took an entire season, and then his father just… Died. Sacrificed himself for Dean, something he blamed himself for. Of course he did. He's Dean Winchester.

You snap out of your thoughts when Dean snaps his fingers in front of your face. You jump.

"Nice to know you didn't die." He says. "Catch." He throws an ID at you. You frown, but catch it anyway.

"Why?" You ask.

"Well, if you don't catch it, it'll fall to the floor." Dean explains, and you roll your eyes.

"That's not what I meant." You look at the ID. Yup, it's definitely yours… Well, under a different name, but that's a picture of you, you know that for sure. "Why did you make me one of these?" You ask.

Dean shrugs. "You don't want it?"

"That's not what I mean either. Hunters need this kind of stuff. I'm not a hunter."

"Well, you're traveling with us so you might as well be a hunter in training. And they also need this kind of stuff." Dean replies.

"Homeland Security?" Sam asks. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean says.

"Not yet anyway." You add, and get into the car, the boys doing so as well.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asks.

Finally, you get to feel a bit more in your element. At least you've got skills when it comes to computers and this kind of thing. "Sam and I worked on the tape. There's definitely EVP in it." You nod at Sam, who plays the edited recording.

"Listen." Sam says.

"No survivors!" A weird, sort of raspy voice says.

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean protests.

"Got me." Sam shakes his head.

You're lucky you remember what this means. And even if you didn't, you'd guess. "Isn't it obvious?" You ask. They turn to face you. "It says no survivors, which means, it intended not to leave any survivors. Now, what would you do if your plan didn't work?" You ask, but don't leave them time to answer. "You try again. Which means, this thing is probably going to try to kill the survivors.

"Okay, so, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asks, both to you and his brother.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." Sam proposes. Dean nods, thoughtful. "Or remember flight 401?"

Dean's face lits up with understanding. "Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights." Oh. You'd forgotten about that.

"Wait—you mean that can actually happen?" Your eyes widen. Then you mentally slap yourself. "Never mind. Everything can happen."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we got a similar deal." Sam continues.

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asks him.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey." Sam answers.

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asks.

"Well, while Gwen worked on the video, I spoke to his mother. And she told me where to find him." Sam replies. And you're soon on your way.

* * *

You wonder whether you should sit out that investigation or not when Dean asks you, "You coming?" and you make your decision. You get out of the car and follow the brothers into the building.

"I don't understand, I already spoke with Homeland Security." says said, walking between the two brothers, leaning on his cane, even though he's a young man, probably in his twenties. You're outside, in the garden of the place, and you're standing next to Sam, your notebook in your hand, ready to write down everything he said.

"Right." Dean says. "Some new information has come up, so if you could just answer a couple of questions."

"Just before the plane went down," Sam starts, "did you notice anything… Unusual?"

"Like what?"

"Strange lights, uh… Weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean replies, which makes Max look at him strangely.

"No, nothing." Max answers, after a pause. You get to a table, and sit down.

"Mister Jaffey—" You start.

"Jaffey." He corrects.

"Jaffey," you continue, "you checked yourself in here, right?" He nods. "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was a little stressed, I survived a plane crash." Max said.

"We know that, but if I'm stressed I'm not going to check myself into a hospital." You point out.

"And the plane crash terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean asks.

"I—I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max said.

"Does that mean you saw something out there?" You ask, and without waiting for an answer, you add. "We need to know what you saw, however improbable it might seem."

"No. No, I was delusional, seeing things."

"Oh, he was seeing things." Dean gives Sam an exasperated look. And Sam gives him a be-patient-with-him look.

"It's okay," Sam starts, and Dean looks away, bored by the whole process. You roll your eyes at him. "Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw."

"Please." You add.

Max sighs. "There was this… Man. And, uh, he had these eyes… These, uh, black eyes, and I saw him op—I _thought_ I saw him…" He doesn't elaborate, a frown on his face, as if remembering the scene.

"What?" Dean asks.

"He opened the emergency exit." He finally says. "But that—that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up, there's something like, two tons of pressure on that door."

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It—it would look something like a mirage." Sam asks.

Max pauses. "What, are you nuts?" He asks Sam. "He was a passenger, he was sitting right in front of me." He answers. Sam and Dean exchange glances.

"What about his eyes? You said they were black, as in, completely black?" You ask him. He nods. It clicks in your mind. _Demon._ But of course, you already knew that. "Okay, thank you for you time, Jaffey." You say, standing up. Sam and Dean follow you, and you soon get back to the Impala, and are driving away to talk to the strange man's wife.

* * *

The Impala pulls up in front of a house. Sam's the first one to exit the car, followed by you and Dean.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam says.

"Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean says. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Yup." You nod, agreeing with him.

"Not if you're human." Sam also agrees. "But maybe this guy George was something else." He proposes. "Some creature, maybe, in human form."

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asks. Sam turns around, facing the ordinary-looking house.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't it?" You ask, making a few steps toward the house. "Come along, Ponds."

* * *

Sam picks up a framed photograph of the man. "This is your late husband?" He asks.

"Yes, that was my George." The woman nods.

"And you say he was a… Dentist?" Dean asks. Obviously he doesn't believe that. The woman nods again.

"He was headed to a convention in Denver." She says. "Did you know that he was petrified to fly?" That catches Dean's interest. "For him to go like that…" Her voice breaks.

"How long were you married?" Sam asks.

"Thirteen years."

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything… Strange, about him?" He asks. "Anything out of the ordinary?" Mrs. Phelps looks between the three of you, finding the question very strange.

"Well…" She trails off, and Dean looks at her intently. "Uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." She answers, and it takes everything you've got not to start laughing at the brother's faces.

Soon, you're out of the house, and walking back to the car.

"I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam says.

"Yeah, a middle-aged person with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Dean says.

"And what would you consider 'evil personified'?" You ask him, hoping he'll answer demons.

"Monsters." He says, to your disappointment.

"All of them?"

"Yup."

"Some more than others?"

"What do you mean?" Dean turns to face you. "If you know something, why don't you tell us?"

"You wouldn't believe me." You reply

"Okay." He turns back to his brother. "You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage."

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part." Sam says.

* * *

You go with them, waiting for them to buy their new suits, and then you wait in the car while they go impersonate Homeland Security officers. Then you go back to a diner, eat, and then go back to the motel to get a night's sleep.


	12. Phantom Traveler: Day 2

**Day 2.**

Next day, you're up at eight am and you spend the morning in Sam and Dean's room, researching stuff, though what you really do is research demon lore and try to find the same exorcism Sam used in the episode, with no success. You and Sam are on computers, while Dean's reading a book.

At some point, Sam says, "So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean replies.

"Well, that's not exactly true, you see. According to Japanese belief, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and manmade. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease," he lists.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asks.

"Yup." You nod, looking up from your laptop.

"All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" He asks.

"Yeah. And, you know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam asks.

Dean snorts. "What?" You and Sam ask at the same time.

"I don't know, man, this isn't our normal gig." Dean replies, and you think of the times that are coming. If this isn't their usual work at the moment, it will be, sooner than they expect. "I mean demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish dad was here."

"Yeah, me too." Sam looks at him. Just then, Dean's phone rings, and said Winchester picks it up with a frown.

"Hello." He says. You and Sam look at him. "Oh, hey Jerry." Pause. You observe his face going from usual-Dean, to concerned, to intrigued. "Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry, what happened?" That makes Sam look at his brother. "Where'd this happen?" Pause. "Well, I'll try to ignore the irony in that." A pause. He shakes his head. "Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." He hangs up.

"Another crash?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Dean replies. "Lets' go."

"Where?" You ask.

"Nazareth."

* * *

Later, you're in Jerry's office. You'd first gone to the crash site, and then back to Jerry to analyse the remains. At the moment, the man's looking through a microscope.

"Sulfur?" Dean asks. Jerry nods. "Well, that's great." Dean says, sarcastically.

"Yeah. Brilliant." You agree.

"Okay, so that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean says.

"That's what I told you. The tape said 'No survivors'. If its plan failed, it's obviously going to go after the survivors." You point out.

"It's trying to finish the job." Dean realises.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah, good for you, Gwen." Dean says absent-mindedly, making you roll your eyes.

"With all due respect to Chuck, that would be the good news." Sam says.

"What are the bad news, then?" You ask.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485." Sam says. You frown.

"Yes, that's what happened. That's what made me realise it was the same thing, why?" You ask.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asks.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." Dean explains.

"It did? Sorry, I'm not really religious. Anyway, so forty means death, which explains why the demon made the crashes happen at the time. Brilliant." You say. "I mean, not really. Deaths aren't brilliant. That's not what I meant—Oh, I'll just shut up." You ramble.

"Any survivors?" Dean asks Sam, ignoring your rant.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason." Sam explains.

"Okay, so if it's going after the survivors, we should warn them." Dean says. You nod, agreeing. And Sam agrees too, so soon, you're out of Jerry's office and going to the Impala.

* * *

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hangs up. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon." He says.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean says.

"Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." You tell them.

"It sounds like just our luck." Dean says.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man. Even with you behind the wheel." Sam points out.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean tells you.

"I've already left three voice messages on her mobile. She probably turned it off." You reply.

"We're never gonna make it." Sam says.

"Oh, we'll make it." Dean reassures him as he speeds up. You're not sure _you_'ll be reassured, but if you manage to get there on time…

* * *

Dean gets out of the car, followed by you and Sam. Dean heads off, when Sam stops him.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa." He says. Dean looks back at his brother. "Dean. We're about to walk into an airport?" Sam reminds him. Dean shakes his head, Sam shakes his head. Dean shakes his head again, and walks towards the trunk, putting all the weapons he has on him back inside.

"I feel naked." He says as he shuts the trunk.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" You urge them to enter the airport.

When you do, you run to the departure board, to check on Amanda's flight. "They're boarding in thirty minutes." You tell them when they join you.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play." Dean says. "We need to find a phone."

"Over there!" You point at a white courtesy phone. Dean runs towards it and picks it up.

"Gate thirteen." Dean says. "I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...Flight 4-2-4." Pause. "Come on!" He says when nobody picks up. "Miss Walker. Hi, this is doctor James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." Pause. "Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so…" He trails off. Pause. A very long one at that. "You what?" Pause. Hesitation. "Uh, well, must be some mistake." Pause. "Guilty as charged." He chuckles. Pause. "He's really sorry." Pause. "Yes, but… He really needs to see you, tonight, so—" Pause. "Don't be like that! I mean, come on, the guy's a mess. Really, it's pathetic." Pause. "Oh yeah." Pause. "No, no wait. Amanda. Amanda!" Dean hangs up.

"She's still going, then." You sigh.

"Dammit!" Dean curses. "It was so close!"

"All right, it's time for plan B." Sam says. "We're getting on that plane."

Dean's eyes widen. "Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second."

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam says slowly, as if explaining it to a kid.

"I know." Dean answers.

"Dean, this is not the time for you to have a panic attack. If you're too afraid to go, Sam and I can do this on our own." You tell him. At Sam's questioning look, you add, "He's afraid of flying."

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean says.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asks him.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean asks.

"All right. Gwen, get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes. I'll get the tickets." Sam tells you. You nod. "We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it."

"I'll go." You run out. You couldn't get much, just Holy Water, but with a demon, that'll be enough.

You meet Sam and Dean back at your meeting spot. You're surprised that Dean's going with you, but at the same time you aren't.

"Let's go." You tell them, and you walk towards Gate 13.

* * *

"Just try to relax." Sam tells Dean when you're on the plane.

"Just try to shut up." Dean snaps. Sam smiles, amused, and you chuckle. Dean's face as the plain goes up is priceless, and you can't help but chuckle every time he makes a weird face, which is every two seconds.

* * *

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asks Dean at some point. You're sitting next to the window, with Sam next to you, and Dean's by the corridor.

"Calms me down." Dean replies.

Sam snorts. "Look man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you gotta stay focused."

Dean nods. "Okay."

"I mean, we got…" Sam checks his watch. "Thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"Yeah, in a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Dean says sarcastically.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right?" Sam tells him, before turning to you. "Do you know who the creature's possessing?"

"No." You shake your head.

"It's gotta be somebody who has some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean says.

"Like you?" You ask, amused, and he glares at you.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were here, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam says.

You shake your head. "It wasn't Amanda."

"How do you know?" Dean asks

"'Cause I do." At his look, you roll your eyes. "The TV show, what else?"

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but this is real life, not a TV show." Dean snaps.

"Okay, then. Go check if Amanda's possessed. If she isn't, come back so I can say 'I told you so'." You grin at him. "And before you ask, Amanda's at the end of the corridor." You tell him. "And to verify if she's a demon, say the name of God in Latin. It's Christo, by the way."

Dean glares at you. "Dude, I know, I'm not an idiot." You just grin at him as he walks away.

"You seriously don't remember who it is?" Sam asks you once Dean's gone.

"No, sorry." You give him an apologetic look. "I just know it's not Amanda."

Sam nods, then looks back in front of him. And then he looks back at you. "Do we stop the demon in time?"

"Yes." He seems to relax a bit more. "Just barely." Never mind, he tenses again. You stay silent until Dean comes back.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." He says as he sits down.

"You said 'Christo'?" Sam asks.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"Told you so." You say, but change the subject immediately. "So, we know it's not her. Who else could it be?"

"If it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." Sam reasons.

"Bollocks." You curse.

Just then, the plane starts shaking. "Come on, that can't be normal!" Dean complains.

"Hey." Sam tries to calm him down. "Hey. It's just a little turbulence."

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm freaking four." Dean says.

"Come on, mate, you need to calm down." You tell him.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Sam tells him.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping!"

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Sam tells him. Dean takes a deep breath. "Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What have we got to do?" You ask.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." Sam explains.

"More powerful?" Dean asks.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own." Sam answers his brother's question.

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean asks.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." Sam explains.

"Okay, so now that we know what to do, we need to find the demon." You say.

* * *

Dean's walking down the aisle with his EMF meter when Sam goes to him. You stay on your seat and watch out the window, because you have nothing else to do. And after a moment, Sam goes back to talk to you.

"We found the demon." He tells you.

"You did?" You immediately unbuckle your seatbelt and practically jump on your feet. "What are we waiting for? Who is he?"

"The copilot." Sam says.

"Oh…" You nod. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"She's not going to believe this." Sam warns as you all head back towards the back of the plane, where Amanda is.

"Probably not, but we don't have any other alternatives." You remind him.

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean says.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." Amanda says, a smile on her face.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean says as Sam closes the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" She asks, uncertain.

"This is going to sound crazy," you start, "but we don't have enough time to explain what's going on. You'll just have to trust us." You give her an apologetic look.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam says. Amanda's smile disappears.

"Who are you, guys?" She asks.

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Sam says.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean continues.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—" She tries to walk past Dean, but he stops her.

"Look, we're not going to hurt you. The thing is, this has already happened. You remember the pilot from 2486? Chuck Lambert? He died, on another plane crash. And you know what's strange? Both planes crashed at exactly forty minutes after the flight started. Now tell me, don't you think there's something strange about that?" You ask her.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" She asks, in disbelief.

"Oh, and, also, those two plane crashes? Two of them in two months. Another thing to add to the list of strange things." You say.

"I—" She starts.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam interrupts her.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean pleads.

"On... On 2485, there was this man. He... Had these eyes." Amanda says.

"That is exactly what we're talking about." You say.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" She asks.

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean answers.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" She frowns.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" Dean says.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—" She starts but Sam interrupts her again.

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." He orders.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—" She starts again but this time you interrupt him.

"If you don't, everybody in this plane will lose their lives." You say.

Amanda hesitates. "Okay." She finally agrees, and goes to the cockpit to talk to the copilot.

As soon as the copilot comes in, Dean punches him in the face, making him fall to the floor, then pins him down and putting duct tape on his mouth. After seeing Amanda's alarmed expression, you lead her to the other side of the curtain. You calm her down and keep guard, which, you remember, is what Sam asked Amanda to do afterwards.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him? What's he doing? You said you were going to talk to him!" She scream-whispers.

"It's a long story, you have to trust us on this one." You tell her, giving her an apologetic look. "Look, I promise, if it all goes well, he'll be all right and so will everybody in the plane."

You stay silent after that, and, out of nowhere, the books slides down the corridor. You run towards it, and grab it. Just then, the plane goes down. You manage not to drop the book, as you manage to get back to Dean's seat and buckle your seatbelt.

"Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri." You recite the other part of the exorcism, as you see Sam heading out to find John's diary. When you've finished, you hold you the journal, so he sees it.

And then, a lightning bolt hits the plane, and after a few terrifying seconds, the plane goes back to normal.

* * *

After being questioned by a FBI agent, Amanda mouths "Thank you" to you, Sam and Dean. The brothers nod. You nod, and smile slightly at her.

"Let's get out of here." Dean says. You nod, and you three start walking back to Dean's car. Sam's completely silent, looking thoughtful. Dean looked up at him (because even in season 1, Sam was taller than his older brother). "You okay?"

"Dean." Sam stops, facing you and Dean, but talking only to his brother. "It knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right, that's all it was." Dean says.

Sam stays silent for a moment. "Yeah." He finally says.

"Come on." Dean says, and starts walking again. You follow him, and after a moment's hesitation, so does Sam.


	13. Phantom Traveler: Day 3

**Day 3.**

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do." Jerry says. You meet up the morning after the almost plane crash at the airport. You're about to leave town, and go job-hunting again. "A lot of people could've been killed." Jerry shakes Sam's hand. "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam says as Jerry shakes Dean's hand, then yours. He nods goodbye at Sam, then leaves. Dean walks to the other side of his car. You open the backseat's door, and Sam the passenger seat's.

"Hey, Jerry!" Dean calls out, before even opening his door.

"Yeah?" Jerry walks back to the car.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number anyway?" Dean asks. "I've only had it for, like, six months."

"Your dad gave it to me." He replies. That's an answer that stuns both brothers.

"What?" Sam asks.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asks.

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, the message said to give you a call." He replies. "Thanks again, guys." He says, and leaves, this time for good.

Sam looks back at Dean, and the brothers exchange meaningful glances.

* * *

Dean stops in the middle of the road to call his dad's number. Both brothers are sitting on the trunk of the car, while you lean against one of the doors.

"This doesn't make any sense, man." Sam starts saying as Dean dials his dad's number. "I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service."

Dean turns the phone so they can both hear the message, and while you can't, you know what it's going to say. Dean hangs up, and both brothers look in front of them for a while. Sam's the first one to stand up and enter the car, Dean following right behind, and you have no choice but to do the same. This is going to be a long, awkward ride.


End file.
